


Locked Doors

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-14
Updated: 2006-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A drunken night, a locked door, and a whole lot more.





	Locked Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for [](http://cecine.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cecine.livejournal.com/)**cecine** who requested _Sirius/James, MWPP era. I want it as smutty as you want to make it, no angst. And I do *not* want the word "love" to be spoken by any of them. And there should be... fumbling with keys, and scarlet/dark red sheets._  


* * *

“S’taking so long?” James mumbles into the back of Sirius’ neck.

“Bloody door, I can’t find the right key!” Sirius replies testily. He knows he has the right one on this keychain somewhere, but the fire whiskey has dulled his senses slightly. Or at least the sense related to coordination. He’s having no trouble feeling the warm glide of James’ tongue along his ear or the light trail of fingertips along the base of his spine. No, those senses are working just fine.

“Mmm, bed. Now, Sirius.” James mummers in his ear as he aligns their bodies perfectly.

James has always been slightly uninhibited, but when he’s drunk he seems to lose all sense of decency and Sirius knows that if he doesn’t find the right key soon James will have him slammed against the door, and there will be no stopping him. Not that Sirius would mind, but with James half drunk he figures he should be the responsible one for once.

Sirius stops and snorts out loud at the thought of him being the responsible one.

“What’s so funny?” James asks, speaking slowly to be sure he enunciates the words correctly.

“Nothing. I’m just looking for the right key for this bloody lock.” 

“Wanna use my key? It’s a perfect fit.” James says as he presses his very obvious erection into the back of Sirius’s trousers and his hands move down Sirius’ chest towards his groin.

Sirius can’t help but let out a stifled moan at the delicious pressure. 

Struggling to regain his composure, he looks down and fumbles with the keys again. It is difficult enough to identify the right little key while half intoxicated, but having James rubbing him lightly through his trousers is making it damn near impossible. After several long moments he lets out a sound of triumph as the front door swings open.

“Brilliant,” James exclaims as he takes Sirius by the front of the shirt and drags him down the hallway. 

Sirius is too busy trying to get James’ clothes off without having to remove his mouth from James’ neck to care much where they are going. He simply allows James to guide them through the darkened house, content to let his desire take center stage.

Without warning Sirius is pushed back onto a bed. He barely has time to register how they wound up in a bedroom so quickly when his senses alert him to the fact that he is lying on satin sheets. Silky, soft satin sheets that, even in the dark, are obviously a vivid crimson red. James stumbles onto the bed, landing on top of Sirius gracelessly, but Sirius could care less because they’re both naked now and god it feels good. 

The alcohol must be going to his head, because the kisses are sloppy and they’re both fumbling to find the right pace but it feels so fucking good he thinks he could come from this stimulation alone. Or maybe it’s the sheets. It must be the sheets. Hurried blowjobs in broom closets and hand jobs in the bathroom are nothing compared to having James’ naked flesh on top of his as their cocks glide against each other. 

Knowing neither one of them will last much longer, Sirius flips them over and pins James to the bed with a forceful kiss. Increasing the pressure, they rub against each other faster, each trying to intensify the friction.

With a startled cry Sirius feels his orgasm hit and he slumps down on top of James as he rides it out. Sirius can feel James still moving beneath him and as he looks down at James’ face he takes pity on him. James is biting his bottom lip and rubbing himself furiously against Sirius’ hipbone, his cock is red and swollen and his breathing has become uneven.

Crawling down James’ body, Sirius engulfs his cock in his mouth. James is already painfully hard and it only takes a few thorough licks and a light fondling of his balls before James is coming down Sirius’ throat, screaming out loud and arching his back at the intensity of his orgasm.

Sirius creeps up the bed and flops down near the top, half of his body lying on top of James’. He is completely content and is almost asleep when he notices the picture on the side table. 

“James.” No answer. “James!” he says louder, poking him in the side.

“What’s the matter?” James mumbles sleepily.

“Whose room are we in?” Sirius asks, afraid he already knows the answer.

“My parents.”

“Oh bloody fuck. You wanker!” Sirius mutters, throwing one arm over his face.

“S’ok. They like you remember.” James replies.

“Yeah they like me alright, but not enough to be ok with finding me fucking their son - on _their_ bed!”

James rolls over a little, just enough to whisper in Sirius’ ear. “Maybe they’ll find me fucking you into the mattress in the morning instead then.”

Well fuck. 

If he’s going to hell at least it’ll be fun getting there. 


End file.
